


Poems for the Mynock Crew

by thehaikubandit



Category: Campaign Podcast, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehaikubandit/pseuds/thehaikubandit
Summary: Poems I wrote about the Mynock crew





	1. Pilot

I’m running fast,  
I’m running far.  
If you can’t keep up  
Get out of  my way.  
Because I am free –  
Catch me if you can,  
I dare you!  
Kiss me hello,  
Kiss me goodbye,  
Kiss me somewhere in between.  
But know  
I will not stay.  
I’ve spent too  long  trapped,  
To enjoy standing still.


	2. Reach for the Stars

Someday the stars shall all be mine,  
I’ll rise and take what I deserve.  
For now I need to run and hide  
But do not think I’ve lost my nerve.

And when I own the stars around us  
These ghosts will finally take their leave.  
I’ll not be haunted by past weakness,  
I’ll wear my heart  up on my sleeve.


	3. Good Soldiers Follow Orders

Attention soldier!  
Stand straighter!  
March faster!  
These orders I know,  
These orders I can follow.  
Some are harder:  
Save him, kill them.  
One I will not follow.  
I will not betray for you.  
I will not lose her  
Because of you.  
If that is what it takes  
To be a good soldier  
Count me out.


	4. Pink and Sweet and Deadly

My love was fierce and gentle,  
With  softest hair  
And kindest smile.  
She was sweet as spun sugar  
And likewise she’d melt  
Upon my tongue.  
Woe to those  
Who mistook colour for weakness,  
Or softness for vulnerability.  
One wrong move  
And she would make them pay.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on https://forgingtheverse.wordpress.com/


End file.
